EP04 (Slayers TRY)
On the Move! He's Out for Revenge? (Japanese: ! ヤツの いはカタキ ち?) is the fourth episode of Slayers TRY. It was first broadcast in Japan on April 25, 1997. In this episode, the sand people are saved, and Armace appears for the first time in front of the Slayers. = Synopsis = Continuing from the last episode, Valgarv kept attacking the Slayers. When he was going to finish off Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev tried to interfere. However, Valgarv was able to block the attack with a raise of his arm, and he tried to take Gorun Nova. Zelgadiss Graywords and Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune blew them apart, and when the sand cleared, Xelloss was shown holding Gourry's leg, which he then released as his true goal was Valgarv. Xelloss and Valgarv then started duelling, joined by Lina and Gourry only a moment later. Valgarv commented snidely that it wasn't really fair of them to team up, to which Lina replied that Garv took them on in the same set-up. Just as they were about to resume fighting, the ground shook violently. This was the effect of Grabos Maunttop still trying to remove the Holy Sword of the Sand People. Taking advantage of Valgarv's inattention, Xelloss tried to attack him, but Valgarv was still quick enough, and they both disappeared (presumably to the Astral plane). During the "earthquake" pause, Xelloss reappeared and tried to pretend their meeting was just a coincidence, but Lina was one step ahead. It turned out that Xelloss used Lina's presence to lure Valgarv out (since she's the one Valgarv wanted revenge on most) in order to carry out his duty. He was sent by the Mazoku race to flush out Garv's last servant, Valgarv. However, due to an unexplained increase in power, Valgarv's movements had been difficult to follow. It was then that the party realised Filia's absence, and tried to find her among the sand. Meanwhile, in the Sand People's temple, Valgarv discovered a protection ward etched in the stone around the Holy Sword. He formed a plan and borrowed Ragudo Mezegis from Armace, with the promise to not let its light blade cross Gorun Nova's. Lina's party finally reunited, Filia started to berate Lina for letting a filthy Mazoku like Xelloss, the murderer of her people, into her presence. Xelloss and Filia then proceeded to score points off each other. Lina, tired of their arguments, settled them down and told Xelloss to, for once, tell them everything he knew. Xelloss listed the three objectives of the enemy: to get revenge on Lina, to get Gorun Nova, and to seek out a weapon similar to but more powerful than Gorun Nova. Amelia remembered the odd behaviour of the Lizardmen back in the second episode, who seemed to be searching keenly for something. Xelloss then mentioned casually that their eyes were currently on the Holy Sword of the Sand People, but the comment was picked up by Lina, and they witnessed the destruction of the Sand People's village. In typical Lina fashion, she flew off announcing that she's going to get the Sword for herself, leaving the rest to catch up. Filia, being the last to leave, overreacted at seeing herself left behind with Xelloss of all things. She started to call him "namagomi" (raw garbage) and warned him before hurrying off to not to come near them or he'll be sorry. Xelloss was seen to be riled for perhaps the first time in his life, as he could not believe a golden dragon would even dare to insult him and think to get away with it. Seeing the party approaching the Temple, Jillas Jillos Jilles reported the sighting to Valgarv, who proceeded to tell Grabos to remove the sword, before vanishing from the Temple. The "earthquakes" intensified, and the flying rubble confused the Slayers. It turned out that the Sword was a key to keep a Sand monster sealed. Without it, the monster rematerialised and, in the hubbub, Lina and Gourry were separated from the others. Valgarv took the opportunity to go after Lina again while the others were busy with subduing the Sand monster. After claiming the Holy Sword from Grabos, Zelgadiss finally succeeded in using Bomb Di Wind to blow Amelia with it into the Temple and she reset the Sword in its rightful place. However, elsewhere, Valgarv managed to provoke Gourry, and, rushing to attack him, both the light blades connect and a terrifying energy started emitting. Armace broke the connection by suddenly appearing in their midst, and, to the horror of the party, was immune to the spells thrown at him by Lina and Zelgadiss. He ordered Valgarv to retreat, which Valgarv reluctantly obeyed, vowing to one day destroy Lina for good. = Major events = * The effects of Ragudo Mezegis and Gorun Nova clashing is seen for the first time. = Characters = * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Zelgadiss Graywords * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Filia Ul Copt * Xelloss * Valgarv * Jiras Jiros Jires * Grabos Maunttop * Armace * Lizardmen = Spells = * Bomb Di Wind (Zelgadiss and Amelia) * Elmekia Lance (Lina) * Elmekia Flame (Lina) * Ra Tilt (Zelgadiss) = Trivia = Errors Eyecatches Category:Slayers TRY episodes